Sueños rotos
by Serena Ryuuzaki
Summary: Yo hice pedazos tus sueños, rompi tus fantasias corte tus alas, y ahora que estoy de nuevo aquí, quizá ya no eres para mí. CLEMI.


SUEÑOS ROTOS.

Me encuentro aquí en tu mundo¿Cómo?, no lo sé, la gente me mira con indiferencia, mientras yo busco algo, aunque todavía no se que, si te hubieses quEdado a mí lado, pero no fue así, no podías hacerlo, pero que... eres tú, eres tú de nuevo estoy cerca de tí, pero quien es él, quien esa persona que te toma la mano y a quien miras con tanta dulzura, quien te mira con tanta devoción... ha pasado tanto tiempo, pero tú sigues igual de hermosa, has madurado se te nota... porque lo tomas en tus brazos?, por que lo acaricias?, por que lo besas?... cuándo estabas a mi lado, pudiste ser mi compañera para toda la vida, pero no fue así, por qué?, quiza ya no siento lo mismo, quiza nunca lo sentí, mi corazón dañado, no supo apreciarte, si no te supe apreciar, no fue porque no lo valieras, pero un hombre como yo no estaba destinado a amar, mis 700 años pesan más de lo que crees y tú a mi lado eras solo una niña, no supe ver lo mucho que me amabas y te perdí, te deje ir porque a mi lado no podías hacer otra cosa sino sufrir, sufrir y esperar a que mi corazón se decidiera, pero nunca lo logró y ahora que te veo, se que perdí, perdí la oportunidad de ser feliz, te perdí por que tú perteneces a alguien más, perteneces a esa persona que te acaricia y te besa, que toca tu cabello e inhala su aroma, lo complaces en todo, y sé que eres feliz...

_Aquella rosa muerta en la calle espera,_

_mensaje tras mensaje, preparandose a volar,_

_por que habias sido tú mi compañera,_

_porque ya no eres nada y ahora todo esta de más,_

_si no te supe amar no fue por tí,_

_no creo en el amor y no es por mí,_

_si no te supe ver y te perdí,_

_si cada día que me das te hace sufrir._

... trato de buscar tus ojos para notar el amor que le tienes, mientras te abraza tus ojos se llenan de lagrimas, viendote así me inspiras tanta ternura, la gente a nuestro alrededor es tan indiferente, nadie nota el amor que le prodigas a él... a mi memoria vienen aquellas veces, que estuviste en mis brazos, mientras yo pensaba en alguien más, mientras mi mente dibujaba a alguien más, y ese alguien no hizó más que romper con mis ilusiones, tu no eres culpable pero no podría amarte de la manera que te mereces y por eso te deje ir, por eso deje que te fueras de mi lado, no podía besarte y pensar en alguien más, y aún sigo así, sigo viviendo con las alas rotas, con mis esperanzas rotas... ahora mientras acaricias su frente, se que eres feliz, que esa persona es todo para tí, que vale más que lo que yo pudiera haber hecho por tí, y te lo mereces, mereces ser feliz...

_Volver a verte otra vez_

_con los ojitos empapados en ayer_

_con la dulzura de un amor que nadie ve,_

_con la promesa de aquel último café,_

_con un monton de sueños rotos,_

_volver a verte otra vez,_

_volver a verte otra vez,_

_con un monton de sueños rotos._

... ahora estoy solo una vez más, no tengo a nadie a mi lado, tu tienes una vida hecha a su lado y le amas, se que sí, y sé que él te ama a tí, al mirarte su mirada se pierde en la tuya, te abraza como si nunca quisiera dejarte, se que te adora y también se que jamás se alejará de tu lado como lo hice yo, no hay marcha atrás, ese es mi destino, permanecer solo por siempre, mi destino no es amar, y no es que no te amara, no, mi corazón ya no tenía espacio, tú vales mucho y no lo supe apreciar, no supe entender lo que me amabas, y me alejé, te abandoné, nunca entendí, hasta ahora, hasta ahora que te miro, protegiendolo, hasta ahora que te miro, cuidando de él, pero ya no sufres, ya no, ahora sonries, mientras el sonrie al mirarte, mientras él también es feliz a tu lado, no supe amarte como lo merecías, yo no era digno de tí, yo no era para tí, tú necesitabas algo mejor, y al verte a su lado, se que lo encontraste, quizá las ocasiones que estuve en tus brazos, solo fue para no sentirme solo, llenaste un espacio muy grande en mi corazón, pero no logré dar más de mí, no pude y te perdí...

_Deje el orgullo atrás por un instante,_

_me preparé a estár solo una vez más,_

_si no te supe amar no fue por tí,_

_no creo en el amor y no es por mí,_

_si no alcance a entender y te perdí,_

_si cada día que me das te hace sufrir._

... la última vez te prometí, que si mi corazón sanaba volvería por tí, no sé si es el momento adecuado, tienes una vida por delante aunque no sea a mi lado, y mientras lo abrazas de nuevo, me despido de tí, te miro abrazarle, su mirada choca con la mía y él sonrié, me voy, no debo romper tu felicidad, no debo acercarme a tí, ya te hecho demasiado daño, mis sueños terminaron por romperse, pero no, no podías esperar más por mí, todo lo que soñé, volvió a romperse, mis planes, mi futuro y el tuyo, solo son sueños rotos, mis ojos se cristalizan, al saberme solo otra vez, no queda más, mi orgullo me ganó, adios Marina, adios mi pequeña guerrera...

_Volver a verte otra vez,_

_con los ojitos empapados en ayer,_

_con la dulzura de un amor que nadie ve,_

_con la promesa de aquel último café,_

_con un monton de sueños rotos,_

_volver a verte otra vez,_

_volver a verte otra vez,_

_con un monton de sueños rotos._

UN HOMBRE DE CABELLOS LILAS, CAMINA EN DIRECCIÓN OPUESTA A LA DE LA GUERRERA DEL AGUA, MIENTRAS SUS OJOS SE CRISTALIZAN, DE PRONTO ALGUIEN TOCA SU MANO, UN PEQUEÑO SE ACERCA A ÉL, MIENTRAS ALGUIEN MÁS LE LLAMA:

- Clef, ven aquí amor, no debes soltarte de mamá...

UN PAR DE OJOS AZULES SE ENCUENTRAN CON LOS DEL MAGO, MIENTRAS LOS OJOS DE ESTE SE ASOMBRAN AL ESCUCHAR EL NOMBRE DEL PEQUEÑO DE CABELLOS AZULES, MUY PARECIDO A ÉL, LOS OJOS DE MARINA SE ASOMBRAN AL MIRAR A AQUEL HOMBRE DE CABELLOS LILAS...

-Gurú Clef!!... tú

-Mamá, por que ese señor se llama igual que yo?

-Marina es... él es?...

AQUEL PEQUEÑO, ERA A QUIEN MARINA ABRAZABA Y BESABA, Y ERA ÉL QUIEN MIRABA A MARINA CON TANTA DEVOCIÓN, ERA EL ÚNICO RECUERDO QUE LE QUEDABA A ELLA DE EL HOMBRE DE SU VIDA, MIENTRAS LOS OJOS DE AMBOS SE PERDÍAN... MARINA LEVANTÓ A SU HIJO, MIENTRAS GURÚ CLEF LA MIRABA, EL NIÑO LO MIRÓ MIENTRAS TOCABA EL ROSTRO DEL MAGO...

-Yo también me llamo Clef, es bonito verdad?

-Si, es un bonito nombre...

GURU CLEF MIRABA AL PEQUEÑO, MIENTRAS SU CORAZÓN LATÍA RAPIDAMENTE, LOS OJOS DE MARINA SE CRISTALIZARON Y DERRAMARONA ALGUNAS LAGRIMAS, MIENTRAS ABRAZABA A SU HIJO...

-Tú de nuevo aquí? Por qué, por qué volviste?

-Por tí, necesitaba saber como estabas, volver a verte?

-No necesito que alguien se preocupe más por mí, tengo a mi hijo y eso me basta.

-Y él padre?, quien es él?

-No necesita saberlo, me tiene a mí y eso basta.

-Es... es... mío.

-No, el solo tiene a su madre y esa soy yo.

-Yo tengo 5 años, cuantos tienes tú?

... CINCO AÑOS?, ERA EL TIEMPO EXACTO, MARINA HABÍA PARTIDO DE CÉFIRO HACIA CASI 5 AÑOS, ERA MAS QUE OBVIO, ESE NIÑO ERA IDENTICO AL MAGO, AL MOMENTO DE VERLO DE FRENTE LOS SUPO, EL LLAMADO DE LA SANGRE, LO HABÍA DESCIFRADO...

-Yo?, muchisimo más de los que tienes tú, y mucho más de los que tiene tu madre, por eso no pude quedarme a su lado

-Tú conoces a mi mamá?

-Sí hace mucho, fuimos amigos, más que amigos.

-Entonces, conociste a mi papá?

-Clef ya te dije que no hagas preguntas así?

-Pero es que tú nunca me dices nada y mis demás amigos siempre hablan de sus papas

-Me tienes a mí amor y eso basta, es que acaso no es suficiente con lo que yo te amo

-Sí mamita, ya no llores, te prometo que ya no pregunto, pero ya no llores

LAS MANOS DEL PEQUEÑO ACARICIARON EL ROSTRO DE SU MADRE, MIENTRAS LA BESABA EN LAS MEJILLAS, LOS OJOS DE GURÚ CLEF MIRARON A MARINA, MIENTRAS TOMABA SU MANO

-Ya no preguntarás amor, por que tu padre está aquí

-De verdad mamí?

-Sí amor

-Pequeño Clef, sabes por que te llamas igual que yo?

-No señor

-Yo soy tu padre, es por eso que tu madre te llamó igual que yo.

-Tú eres mi papito?

MIENTRAS EL NIÑO ABRAZABA A CLEF, MARINA LO MIRABA EMBELESADA, LOS OJOS DE CLEF CHOCARON CON LOS DE ELLA, MIENTRAS SUJETABA A SU HIJO Y LA ABRAZO

-Perdoname, si tarde en regresar, perdoname por dejarte ir, pero regrese y fue por tí, creí que te había perdido

-Jamás lo hiciste, jamás deje de pensar en tí, con él siempre te recordaba.

LOS SUEÑOS DE AMBOS COMENZARON A TENER FORMA CON EL PEQUEÑO AL LADO, ESO LOS UNIRÍA POR SIEMPRE, YA NO SERÍAN SUEÑOS ROTOS, YA NO, ESTOS COMENZARON TENER FORMA, COMENZARON A FORMARSE DE NUEVO AL SABERSE UNIDOS PARA SIEMPRE POR ÉL, POR SU MÁXIMO SUEÑO, POR SU HIJO...

_Volver a verte otra vez,_

_con los ojitos empapados en ayer,_

_con la dulzura de un amor que nadie ve,_

_con la promesa de aquel último café,_

_con un monton de sueños rotos,_

_volver a verte otra vez,_

_volver a verte otra vez,_

_con un monton de sueños rotos._

Hello!! si ya se, ya se que me tarde mucho en publicar algo pero es que no encontraba mi memoria y ahora que la recupere, les traigo esto espero que les guste como siempre es un Marina Clef, no pidan otra cosa, pero por lo menos ya interactuan, no solo es un monologo, si les gusta haganmelo saber, si no también.

P.D. La serie no me pertenece es de Clamp, la canción tampoco es de La Quinta Estación, yo y mi pervertida imaginación, por cierto lo de la memoria no es broma, y no no crean que me estoy volviendo loca, es que se me perdió la USB, OK?


End file.
